


How to Live without Regrets

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anger, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Jet is given a second chance, but at what cost?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet & Jin (Avatar), Jet & Song, Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Jin & Song (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. Lifeline

He gagged as his head was brought back above the water, lungs filling with dry air for the first time in a long while. He had started to believe that he had mold growing inside of him from the damp and chill air from underneath the lake. That didn't mean that it was any less cold up here, however. He felt sick and weak, most likely because he was. His body shook as the near silent Dai Li agents dragged him out of the lake.

Jet was too stubborn for his own good. Brainwashing hadn't worked on him, simply because he refused to believe what he was being told. The words could be drilled into his head a thousand times over, and he was sure they had been, but he denied the sentiment that there was no war in Ba Se. Every time he had started to trust the calm words that were being repeated, he imagined Li. He was so obviously Fire Nation now that he thought about it. No one who had earth in their blood could have those molten eyes.

That was the best way to describe the color. Amber didn't seem to do it justice and gold felt too overused to describe the very unique color and passion that resided in those sockets. Molten meant hot, burning with hate and glowing with fury. That was Li. That was Fire Nation.

He was glad that he hadn't hooked up with Li on that ferry. He was disgusted that he even had the thought in the first place. Li was pure fire, his appearance clearly showing that off as if with pride. Secondly, Li was Li. Not Li Jing or Li Xiu or Li Na. Just Li. 

It wasn't like it was illegal, except for the Fire Nation of course. It was just...taboo. Most everybody avoided talking about it, and so did he. Jet did a lot of things to stick out, but that wasn't one of them. He didn't know why he was even still thinking about this.

Oh, right, ignoring the situation.

He supposed the Dai Li were going to kill him. After all, can't leave any witnesses. That was a lesson he was well acquainted with. Just a few months ago he lived by that rule. Now he wasn't so sure, but he knew that the agents dragging him through the alleyways of the lower ring didn't share his questioning.

He was violently yanked out of his dazed thoughts when he was thrown against a wall. He let out a groan, feeling that there was a fair amount of trash, most of it jabbing at his back as if he had personally offending it. Knowing his track record, it was very likely that he did.

Jet sat there for a good about of time, waiting for the final blow. If he was going to die, he would kicking and clawing, but with silent dignity. Spirits knows that he needed more of that.

Jet survived using his teeth and nails. He swore by his swords and was violent and cruel during combat, dignity and grace abandoned and left to rot. That was how he survived, how he thrived in the forest. He was restless, trying to make a change pushed aside for a simple life in the walls that not only served to keep threats out, but to keep them trapped as well. As of now, Jet couldn't use his teeth or nails, had no swords to protect himself, and had no energy to be violent nor cruel. He was just as trapped as everyone else, laying in a pile of trash awaiting his demise.

He soon realized the Dai Li didn't want to get their hands anymore dirty than they already were. He came to this conclusion when a small group of maybe four or so men all wearing blank masks and dark green robes came through. They seemed unified and almost inhuman. They were too orderly. Another faction of the Dai Li? Or were they some randos that were hired to take him out? Whatever the case, he didn't like the feeling they have him. His stomach sank even more when he saw a girl peering into the ally, quietly and scared.

Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, but it looked intentional. She was clearly frightened, her eyes darting from him to where she had come from. By the looks of it she had abandoned some fairly important plans to follow the masked men. He recognized her as she went to the tea shop enough to be a regular face during his stake outs but he didn't really know her. All he knew was that he wanted her to stay out of this.

The Dai Li walked off, silently and without disturbance. Jet focused his glare on the masked men. He didn't like them one bit.

"Such a waste. So young as well." One of them spoke, is voice somehow not muffled by the very obviously clay mask.  
"You know how they are. The younger the more delusional. Can't have someone spreading panic." Another answered. Jet felt his stomach twist as the one who had just spoken came closer. He was reaching towards Jet with his stone covered hand when suddenly- 

"Get away from him!" The girl yelled, coming out of her hiding place having thrown a rock that hit the man on the back of his head. The man turned to face the girl, something akin to a growl coming from him. The girl was obviously shaking yet she stood her ground. Jet wanted to scream for her to run away but his voice wasn't wanting to obey him.

He couldn't see much when the man walked up to her silently, but he got all the information he needed from the sharp crack proceeding the girl falling to the ground without so much as a scream. One of the others straightened out her head before propping her body up against the wall, cold and lifeless.

Jet felt like he was going to throw up. The four men turned back to face him. He was trembling, but not because he was scared. He was furious. How could someone act so Fire Nation yet be so painfully Earth Kingdom. He felt his rage bubbling up inside him, practically screaming at his limbs to move, to fight even though they had been broken, twisted, and mangled by the Dai Li just a night prior. It hurt, the pain ebbing it's way through Jet's body as he tried to move. He had to do something! He couldn't just wait for them to kill him, he had to fight! He couldn't just die.

The murderer raised his stone covered hand, bending the rock to crack and contort into sharp claws. Jet was shakily raising his arm in an attempt to attack when the man plunged his newly formed claws into Jet's chest, leaving him to see nothing but read and feel nothing but growing numbness. Just like that, Jet was gone.

•••

And then he was back. Sort of. 

Jet found himself in a blindingly dark yet bright world, where he saw colors he didn't even know existed and nothing at the same time. He could feel that he was there, but he couldn't. His body felt nonexistent yet there was still agonizing pain. He was bleeding, he could feel more and more of his life disappearing with every drop lost, yet he knew he was dead. Dead and alone.

He screamed, clinging on to himself, feeling fading warmth and solidity yet nothing at all at the same time. His head ached as his stomach cried out in twisted suffering. He looked around, desperate to find anyone or anything else. He hated being alone. 

This wasn't the Spirit World, that was for sure. He had done nothing to warrant his soul living in afterwards, let alone with the Great Spirits that the different cultures worshipped. He didn't believe in the spirits anyways. It didn't look like Ba Sing Se either. Just a mass of swirling contradictions that made him long for something familiar. That's when he saw someone just a few meters away from him.

They looked like a girl, but their form was wispy, fading in and out while flowing and shifting. He called out to them regardless, running as fast as his nonexistent legs could carry him. She seemed to do the same. Soon enough, they collided, stumbling down into a heap on the ground that didn't seem real. 

Jin. This was Jin. She's the girl that tried to help him just moments before. He felt solid holding her, as if he wasn't fading in and out as long as he was touching her. She knew him as well. She knew his life, just like he knew hers. She sobbed out an apology without speaking. She was the one apologizing even though it was him who had not only caused her to miss her date, but had also been responsible for her death. 

He choked out and apology as well. They were never his strong suit, but she deserved it. He held on even tighter, as if by holding on tight enough he could make her live again. 

He didn't want to die. He refused the idea that he was gone. He refused to accept it just as much as he refused to accept that Li and his Uncle weren't dirty ash makers. He felt a part of him flare up. He still had to get rid of those two, otherwise the Earth Kingdom would never be safe. He had seen first hand how corrupt his own nation could be, but all of the refugees that went into that shop weren't safe. Who knows how long it would take until they both snapped and lit everything aflame?

He had to get back, he had to stop them! Jin let him scream this. She comforted him. Then she shared who she was going to have a date with. He froze when she started sobbing once more. Her mother had helped her pick out the outfit and gave her little tips before sending her off. Jet felt awful all of the sudden. He promised he'd fix this. He'd even spare Li so Jin would get her date. She deserved at least one good night.

He wasn't dead. He refused to be dead. Just then, the world around them shook and grew brighter. Jet tried to hold onto Jin but she was fading away entirely. He yelled out her name as everything went bright.

•••

And he was back. Jet breathed in quickly, feeling air once again full his lungs. His neck was screaming in agony but that was a small price to pay. Through his blurry vision he saw someone laying in a pile of trash. Had they thrown Jin beside him? He reached out to feel her pulse, but she just seemed so far away. He stumbled to his feet, trying to get to her but started to fall, tumbling out of the alley and into the busy streets of the lower ring. Everything felt funny. He heard a voice gasp and call out for help. Why couldn't he see who was yelling? Did they not want him to see them? That was fair enough, but he wished that wasn't the case. Even in the crowded streets, he was alone. Everything just seemed to be spinning. Maybe he should take a nap. Yeah, he just needed a bit of sleep. He just needed to...

•••

Zuko huffed. Of course Jin had stood him up. It was obviously a joke from the start. Who would even want to be seen with him? Th e scarred refugee who serves hot leaf juice. Just the person you want to be seen with in public. He clawed at his hair, ruining all the time and effort his Uncle had put into it. What was the point, anyways? He felt stupid to have even considered that something good was going to happen to him tonight. Or any night. The world hated him. He bit back frustrated tears from falling out of his eyes. He had actually been fairly excited for tonight. Load of good that was.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" His Uncle asked him, his chipper tone only serving to worsen his mood. He opened the sliding door which led to the closet that served as his room before slamming it shut as hard as he could, knowing that it got his message across. He collapsed on to his bed roll and forced himself to close his eyes, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.


	2. Pretending Pains

Jet's eyes shot open, adrenaline rushing through his vains as he tried sit up only to be held back by the gentle hand of someone. His eyes darted over to see a girl that he didn't know with a soft yet stern look on her face.  
"Don't get up too quick, you'll make your neck even worse." She sighed. He did as he was told. The girl was rather appealing to the eye, her rich hair loosely tied back. He had no reason not to trust her at the very least. He forced his muscles not to tense as he laid back down.He

Now that she mentioned it, his neck was feeling uncomfortable. There was obvious pain but it seemed distant, like it was an old injury and not one that he had gotten go just last night. Had he been knocked out that long? He hoped not, his Fighters already hadn't seem him in what he could only assume to have been a month.  
He grimaced when the girl placed two of her fingers on the back of his neck, the dull ache becoming a sharp stab. She muttered an apology before getting up.

"I'm going to get you some food, stay put." She ordered before pushing past the curtains hanging from the ceiling and disappearing behind them. 

Jet strained his eyes to look around, not daring to mess with his neck. He gathered that he most likely was in a healing ward if the smell of sickness and the sound of coughing was any clue. He never liked the smell of rot or the sound of withering if he was being honest, which would be a first.

His throat hurt and he was desperate to move, to do anything at all. He wished he had his wheat stalk. That would provide a good distraction right about now. He sighed, settling for chewing on his lip. His voice had sounded off, but he suspected that it had something to do with his injured neck. He hated being sidelined, but that was what he got. He was actually surprised that his arms and legs weren't hurting as much as his neck. He made a mental note to come to this place again when he got hurt, because they were miracle workers.

Just when he thought he was going insane, the girl came back with a tray. It had some sort of broth, cold tea, and a water filled bowl along with a rag. He wasn't one to complain, at least, unless it was putrid like the food on the ferry.  
The girl sat the tray down one his lap before helping him up into a sitting position that didn't put any strain on his neck. He had to admit, he likes being pampered. Not a lot though. It was just a nice change of pace from what he had just gone through. He hoped whoever found him also found Jin. She had to have been rescued and helped if he was here, he figured. She had been in much better shape than he had, that was for sure. 

The girl brought up the luke warm soup to his dry lips, tilting the bowl ever so slightly to help him drink it down better. He gladly swallowed it, glad to be tasting something that wasn't bug infested stale bread. He was a bit hesitant with the tea. Cold tea had gotten him into this mess in the first place. Still, he didn't feel like making an enemy today. His eyes couldn't help but follow the girls hands as they took the rag and dipped it into the water, making the surface ripple and distort. As the girl wiped down his face, he couldn't help but look down into the settling water. He didn't expect to to see Jin looking back.

•••

Her name was Song. He learned that while she was brushing his hair out of the way so she could put him in the whale bone collar. She explained that it was like a corset for his neck, but Jet didn't want to admit that he didn't know what a corset was. He just accepted that he'd have to wear this stiff tube that buttoned up in the back around his neck, or risk death. He didn't feel like dying again.

"You know, you're really lucky that you're healing so quick." Song stated, pulling abnormally long hair and tying it up after she had finished buttoning up the collar. "You're breathing just fine and your spine in realigning, good as new." He knew Song was trying to make him feel better about the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than a shy smile.

One of his greatest strengths back in the forest was being able to remain calm when something sudden happened that changed the plan. It had kept him and his Freedom Fighters safe for who knows how long. There were countless times where his quick thinking was the only thing stopping him from being burnt to a crisp. He feared that he lost this ability.

He hadn't made a big deal about having Jin's face, but that was mainly because he refused to believe what he was seeing. It was pretty obvious that Song noticed his breathing become quicker and more shallow. She brought his head to rest on her shoulder, running her fingers through his too long hair while whispering reassurances. She didn't really know the extent of it, but it was nice to have a literal shoulder to cry on. He didn't waste that opportunity, that was sure.

The collar looked ugly and made him feel stiff. It was as long as his neck and tapered out to cover part of his collarbone. He didn't like looking down. He felt weird and perverted when he did the first time. He was glad that the collar wasn't too tight. It was just there to keep him from being able to turn his head. It wasn't thick enough to look weird. If anything it would look like a very unique undershirt. Jet still didn't like it.

"I've already sent for your parents to come and get you, so don't worry." He was fairly out of it, the tea he drank had some sort of sedative mixed into it. He was vaguely aware of the word parents. He tried to say he didn't have any but before he could Song let out a sigh.  
"You really gave me a scare Jin. What we're you even doing behind that tea shop?" His mind went black for a second.

"Tea shop" He muttered, voice raspy. He ignored how much higher his voice sounded, not wanting to think about how it really wasn't his voice. Song just gave him a look, like the kind you would give to an annoying child how had lost his parents and was trying to find them. Yeah, he was well acquainted with that look. The of annoyance and pity melded together with the tiniest amount of genuine care. I'm this case, there was actually a lot more care than he was used to.

"Apparently you stumbled out from behind that one tea shop. I thinks it's called Pao's Family Shop? Something like that." He immediately felt awful. Jin was heading to her date, wasn't she? It seemed a little too light out at the time. Maybe she was trying to get there early. He could tell the truth, but then how would he explain the injury?  
"I...was there for a date. I hid in the alley so I could surprise him but," he paused he hated his voice. He had liked it on Jin, so why didn't he like it now. His head was spinning. What did he say now? What would Song believe?

"I was attacked by that crazy man who called the workers fire benders." He muttered out, shame filling his head. That's how it looked to everyone else, didn't it? Song would believe that. He knew she would. This was confirmed when she nodded her head.  
"That's awful. Why hasn't the Dai Li done anything?" She asked. He held back the urge to tell her everything the Dai Li had done. He was good without their help for today. He just looked away.

"I feel sorry for those two that he was with though." He froze. Was she talking about who he thinks she was? He straightened up, but not too much. Didn't want to give away that he knew a little more about these people than Jin did.  
"They were putting up missing posters the other day. Can't find any of them but they were. Those poor boys, the younger one seemed very upset." 

He knew he shouldn't get mad. Song just told him that Long Shot and Smellerbee were looking for him! Yet, he felt his blood boil when she described Smellerbee. She was just slightly shorter. That didn't make her any less mature or strong as he or Long Shot were. And she wasn't a boy. He couldn't bite back his words, but he was at least able to cut down the bile that coated them.  
"The smaller ones a girl." He said, forcing it to sound like a simple observation instead of the spiteful yell it was going to be. Song just made a small noise of understanding.

He wondered if his Fighters were wearing black. There wasn't an established rule that you had to, but more of an unspoken one. Back in the forest, whenever they lost a Fighter they would coat their clothes and armour in charcoal. It was the easiest way of showing their grief, remembering the way they had lost the Fighter, and keeping in mind who had done it and why they were fighting in the first place. It wasn't a common occurrence, but whenever it happened the forest felt quiet and overwhelming to an extent. His Fighters weren't in a forest anymore. They were trapped in these walls just like him, and he doubted walking around covered in charcoal was acceptable.

He hoped they weren't wearing black.

Suddenly, two people pushed through the curtains, rushing up to his side. Song was the only thing keeping them from smothering Jet. The first one was a tall woman, very thin and pale. Her hair was very long. It looked like she had attempted to tie it up but it came loose after some commotion. Her eyes were a beautiful green, he noted. She was wearing a plain hanfu, nothing too special about the dull cream top or dull green skirt. He was almost startled with how pale she was, but she gained some color once she saw him. The second one was a man, just a bit shorter than the woman. His hair was actually secured in a top knot. He clearly worked a lot in the sun if his tanned skin was any sign. His eyes were brown, but definitely a lot more vibrant than the woman's. Her eyes had looked tired. He was wearing a simple tunic and trousers. Once again, nothing special. 

Jet felt weird. He could practically feel the warmth and concern radiating off of these people, but he didn't know who they are or why they looked so frantic. Then it clicked. These were Jin's parents. He immediately went from weird feeling to sick. These people didn't know that they had lost their daughter. They thought he was their daughter. He felt like a cheat. This concern, this attention, wasn't meant for him and yet... he wanted more. 

It had been so long since he heard the tone of a parent's voice, so long since he had felt an adult wrap their arms around him and tell him that he was loved and how worried they were. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling out of his eyes or the bawling that came from his throat. He felt cruel, making these people think that he was theirs, yet he wanted it. He wanted a family again. He was awful.

•••

Zuko didn't usually care about the word on the street. There were so many words and so many streets that it was impossible to keep up. He wasn't able to ignore it this time. The word on the street was that a crazed lunatic had attacked a girl while claiming her to be Fire Nation nobility. He knew it was Jet. He just didn't know how far the guy would go. He had thought the Dai Li had taken care of the Jet problem, but he must have thought wrong. It was the name of the girl that stuck with him though.

Jet had attacked Jin. No wonder she didn't show up. He needed to find Jet, and out an end to this. He didn't want to kill the guy, but if push came to shove, he would. He was able to fight of Jet, but he knew others weren't. If he was going to threaten the lives of other refugees, he would do what he must.

He pulled himself away from it thoughts, noticing that he had been scrubbing so hard with the cloth that the pain on the tea cup he was drying was coming off.  
"Cheap tea cup." He growled under his breath, setting it aside and drying off a new one.


	3. Nothing At All

"This must have really hurt, You never ask me to braid your hair anymore, Jin." She said, slender fingers carefully guiding the strands of hair together. The woman was very familiar with the motions yet slow with the execution It must have been a really long time.

"Yeah." He replied sadly, staring out the window. They were still in the lower ring, thank goodness. There was only so much change Jet could take. 

His neck hurt. He wanted nothing more than to tear the collar like brace from off of it, but he refused himself that action. It would only make things even worse than they already were. He didn't want to deal with that.

"There, all done!" Meiling, Jin's mother, said as she softly clapped her hands together. Jet brought his hand up to feel the entwined strands of hair. It was far more manageable than his had ever been.

"Thanks, Mama." He said, shifting his body to face Meiling and faking a smile. He had been a good liar, and he still was. The older woman's face softened. She seemed to be reminiscing over something.

"You haven't called me that in ages." She sighed softly, bringing her hand up to cup Jet's cheek. Her couldn't help but stare at this woman. She was kind, but the washed out look in her eyes and the grey in her hair let him know that she had lived more than her age. She had seen and felt things that were meant to be dealt with by someone who was older, more prepared. She was only in her thirties after all. He suddenly felt guilty all over again. She shouldn't have to deal with the loss of her daughter.

It took him a few moments to register that he had been pulled into a hug by the woman. Hesitantly he willed his arms to wrap themselves around Meiling.

"I thought I had lost you." She said softly, voice wavering just the slightest amount. Jet prayed to every spirit he remembered the names of to not let this mother find out that she had.

"I'm okay Mama, I'm okay." He said, comforting her as best as he could. It was never his forte, but he thought he did a pretty good job. Meiling sighed in a contented manner and pulled away. The moment she sat back down in her seat, her face hardened.

"We'll find the man who did this to you." She said with strong conviction. 

It was almost funny in a way. Whenever he had tried to be taken seriously, he would always be called boy. He'd always be pushed aside as an ignorant child who babbled on about nothing important. Now? Now he was being referred to as a man, a man with soley malicious intent, a man who was touched in the head and would attack with no reason. 

"I doubt you'll find him." He said, looking down at his folded hands. His memory was fuzzy, but he could still see his lifeless body, bleeding out on a pile of trash. He shivered at the memory of it.

"Oh, but I will! And when I do, I'm going to show him exactly Why you shouldn't mess with someone's daughter!" Meiling declared boldly.

"I'll help you with that, too." Song said, entering the room and startling the others. She giggled and brought over a tray with soup and tea on it. "But until then, Jin needs her rest." She smiled at the older woman. Meiling sighed.

"Only one more night and she gets to come home, right?" She asked, looking at Song with pleading eyes. Song's face softened.

"Yes." Meiling nodded, grabbing the few things she brought with her, before standing up. She kissed Jet's forehead than went out the door. Jet waved to her back as she left the room. His shoulders sagged the moment she was out of sight, whether from disappointment or relief was up to debate. His focus was turned to the meal tray that had been placed on his lap.

Solid foods were still too much for his throat, even if it was healing at an unusually fast pace. Soup was most of what he got now of days. He was strong enough to not need help lifting the bowl anymore at least. He picked up the soup, today it was Miso if he remembered correctly, and brought it to his lips. He was mid sip when Song spoke up.

"You're not really Jin, are you?" 

He spit out the soup.

•••

He was desperately attempting to help Song clean up the mess he had made, but being stuck in a wheelchair didn't make it easy. Still, it was the thought that counts, right?

"So, you really aren't her, are you?" She said, pulling out the futon from the bed stand. Bed stands were a rarity, usually only meant for those of high class. These were make shift, only for the sake of not having the ill lay on the ground.

"How did you know?" He muttered, dipping the stained blanket into a bucket of cold, soapy water. He never liked cleaning duty, but at least he knew how to do it.

"You told me, just now." She sighed, and Jet wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. The urge was so strong that he did. Well, he tried to. Song stopped his hand from ever reaching his forehead.

"Don't do that." She said, a stern tone to get voice. Jet lowered his hand, almost embarrassed by his obedient he was being. Song sighed before shoving a rolled up futon into the bucket along with the blanket. Song was clearly upset, and definitely confused.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Who are you?" 

That wasn't an easy question. Well, it was but, not for anyone else. It was difficult for him even now. How would he answer this? Honestly? He didn't have an honest bone in his body. Still, he would do it, for Song's sake and his.

•••

"No. You're lying." She said, shaking her head as she beat the water out of the futon.

"I wish I was. Then she'd still be here." He sighed, looking out of the window. 

"Why do you care about her so much? You didn't even know her." Song snapped at him. She was angry, terrified, sad, and confused all at once. She just wanted her friend to be okay. 

"I don't know!" Jet yelled suddenly, hugging himself as tightly as he could. "It was my fight, my mistakes, my fault! And yet she tried to save me! They didn't even give her a change! They tossed her aside like a rag doll and I couldn't do anything about it!" Tears were streaming down his face. Jet was so mad and disappointed in himself. Song just watched, wide eyed.

"Sir-"

"She didn't deserve that! She deserved to go on her date! She deserved to be happy! She deserved to live a long life!"

"Sir-!"

"She's gone because I wasn't strong enough! Because I couldn't do anything! Because I was too weak! I should have-"

"SIR!" Song yelled, cutting Jet off and forcing him to look at her. "It's not your fault." She said, that stern tone coming back. Jet felt like crying even more at that. The last time he had cried this much was back when he was eight. He wiped his eyes and nodded. Song nodded, and continued to beat the futon. "What's your name anyways?"

"I go by Jet."

"Jet's a good name. Nice to meet you, Jet." Jet smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you too."

•••

Zuko was practically marching towards the sick ward. He could feel the anger building up inside him. He was angry at Jet, for having gone so far as to hurt a civilian let alone Jin, and he was angry at himself, for thinking Jin had stood him up. Jin didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that. He know knew that she wasn't.

He slammed the sliding door open and ran through the building. It smelt of sickness and infection. He knew too well what infection smelt like. He kept going until he saw two familiar faces instead of one. Song was the first one to notice him, face becoming stiff and slightly irritated. He slumped down a little bit, remembering what he did. Nonetheless, Song alerted the girl beside her. She shifted her body, neck in some sort of brace. When they met eyes there was the tell take flicker of recognition.

"Li?" She said, and he felt nervous and relieved all at once.


End file.
